leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
菲奥娜/技能数据
}} Abilities level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. |innatedetail = Duelist is a passive ability that activates whenever Fiora deals physical damage, healing her for a small amount over 6 seconds. Duelist's effect will refresh its duration if Fiora deals physical damage again, and if the target is a champion the effect will stack up to 4 times. * Duelist will proc whenever Fiora autoattacks or lands or . ** Duelist will not proc with the magic damage dealt by active. *Due to hiting five times it will always fully stack this passive * Duelist will proc from any physical damage dealt to minions, neutral monsters, champions, turrets and other structures. * Duelist cannot have more than one stack when attacking minions and turrets. Attacking champions will cause it to stack up to 4 times. ** Continuously attacking minions and turrets will refresh the duration, unless it is stacked. ** Only attacking champions will refresh Duelist's duration when it is stacked. |firstname = Lunge |firstinfo = (Active): Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 600 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Lunge is a targeted dash ability that brings Fiora to a target enemy unit's location, dealing physical damage upon arrival. After using Lunge, Fiora may use Lunge again within 4 seconds at no mana cost. * Lunge's cooldown begins only after the second Lunge is used, or after the 4 second window is over. * Fiora's unit collision is ignored during cast, allowing her to dodge skill shots. * Unlike most targeted dash skills, Fiora will not attempt to attack her Lunge target after closing in. ** After dashing to the target, Fiora will proceed to attack whichever unit she was autoattacking before using Lunge. ** She will continue to attack her Lunge target if she was already autoattacking that target before using the ability. |secondname = Riposte |secondinfo = (Passive): Fiora's Attack Damage is increased. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo2 = (Active): Fiora parries the next basic attack within 1.5 seconds and reflects magic damage back to the attacker. Works on champions, large monsters, and large minions. *'Cost:' 45 mana |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Riposte passively increases Fiora's attack damage by a set amount. Upon activation, Riposte is a self-targeted ability that buffs Fiora for 1.5 seconds. If she is hit with a basic attack during this time, the buff is consumed to negate its damage and Fiora sends a projectile at the attacker dealing magic damage on impact. * Riposte negates the damage from the next autoattack dealt by champions, large neutral monsters, siege minions and super minions. ** Riposte excludes attacks from regular minions, turrets, and small neutral monsters. ** Most abilities that proc on-hit effects will be counted as activating Riposte, parrying and returning damage to the caster. * Riposte does not block on-hit effects like , Gangplank's or the true damage from . * Riposte does not block the damage from or any of its effects. |thirdname = Burst of Speed |thirdinfo = (Active): Fiora gains additional Attack Speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her Movement Speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. *'Cost:' 55 mana |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Burst of Speed is a self-targeted ability that grants Fiora an attack speed bonus for a short duration. Additionally, whenever Fiora deals physical damage during this time (with basic attacks, , or ), her movement speed will be increased for 3 seconds, with subsequent instances of damage refreshing the effect and stacking it up to 3 times. * Burst of Speed resets Fiora's attack timer on cast. * Burst of Speed's movement speed bonus is independent of its attack speed bonus, and is not removed when the increased attack speed expires. * Burst of Speed's cooldown will be reset/reduced regardless of it being active at the time of the kill or not. * Burst of Speed's movement speed bonus is an on-hit effect and will not proc if Fiora's attacks miss or if they are or . * Burst of Speed's movement speed bonus will not proc when attacking turrets. |ultiname = Blade Waltz |ultiinfo = (Active): Fiora dashes around the battlefield striking random champions 5 times, dealing physical damage. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 400 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Blade Waltz is a targeted multiple target ability that makes Fiora untargetable for 1.25 seconds. During this time, every 0.25 seconds she deals physical damage to a random enemy champion within a radius around the initial target, also blinking to their location. Fiora will strike a total of five times at random champions, but the first and last strike will be dealt to the initial target if it is still alive. Successive hits on the same target will deal reduced damage. * Blade Waltz cannot critically strike. * Blade Waltz will not proc spell vamp or similarly with all spells and abilities that proc on-hit effects. * Blade Waltz can be blocked by and in its entirety, and partly blocked by * Blade Waltz will "miss" if Fiora is affected by blinds like and . * Any on-hit effects that Blade Waltz procs will deal their full effect and will not be reduced by hitting the same target. ** will splash 50% of the damage dealt on each strike. * Blade Waltz has a 0.25 second casting time. * Each of the five strikes of Blade Waltz has its own channel time. * As a blink-type ability, Blade Waltz cannot be used when immobilized. * Blade Waltz does not break Fiora free from tethers like or . * Blade Waltz does not prevent damage over time from spells used on Fiora before cast. * Fiora loses tower aggro when she activates Blade Waltz. * Blade Waltz cannot target or hit stealthed champions. If all valid targets enter stealth, Blade Waltz will end immediately. }} Category:英雄技能数据